


The Show Goes On

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Avatars in love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Other, Spiral Avatar Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Spiral Avatar Martin Blackwood, Stranger Sasha James, Stranger Tim Stoker, This is for Sasha <3, they're evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: Tim and Sasha will love each other until their plastic melts, Jon and Martin will meld until they are not longer useful.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	The Show Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_james/gifts).



> This is for Sasha and Sasha alone (JKJKJK) But I really love them

Sasha turned her head just too far to the left, their eyes catching Tim’s. She smiles, skin turning upwards much to much, and she turns the rest of her body to face him. They smile, and he catches their eye with a smile of his own, eyes much too glassy to be natural. His makeup was smudged, and Sasha tutted before walking over.

“You are so cute, you know?” She mutters, wetting her finger with her tongue and smudging the makeup even more, “Whoops!”

Tim grins, his hand coming up to cup their face, “How rude, you’ve done my makeup in even more!”

Sasha leans into his hand, their blush coming off onto his plastic hand, “And here you are ruining mine as well love!”

“Oops!”

“You aren’t sorry.”

“Neither are you.”

Sasha gives another grin with too many teeth, “Maybe I am not.”

“Cheeky! Mine own love murdering my hard worked makeup! Not even an apologie will fix this.” Tim’s plastic fingers move in a way they shouldn’t stroking her face, Sasha giggles with a little evil laugh. 

“Will a kiss fix it?” They tease, enticing him closer, and he smiles, leaning his forehead on hers, smudging their makeup together and getting bright red lipstick on their face as he kisses their head. 

“I dunno!”

Sasha puts her hands on his waist, and he throws his arms over their shoulders, “I think it might be what you’re vying for sneaky clown.” They push up on their tippytoes and kiss him. He gives a pleased little noise. 

They stay there for a moment and they hear a door open. Sasha’s head turns all the way back as they look at those who intrude. 

“Oh what a surprise! Are you here to watch the circus?” Tim calls, before Sasha’s head turns back to it’s correct place, he bows them down, and they bend almost in half. 

Jon and Martin watch, their hands intertwined, “We just came to check in. How are you lot? You’ve kept the same skin I see.”

“I rather like his skin!” Sasha says, and is twirled around for a second.

Their visitors just smile, mouth too big for their heads, and Martin smiles, “How touching, how is the circus?”

“Why don’t you stay and watch?” Tim says, before he spins Sasha again, and his hand departs from his arm, following Sasha. They snicker and kiss his knuckles, before bringing the hand back and placing it in its rightful place. Tim flexes the plastic limbs gloved by skin.

Jon hums, the noise sounding like millions of buzzing tape recorders, “Of course. It sounds like a nice night. Martin and I just ate.”

“Perfect, we always love guests.” Sasha says, wrapping her arm around Tim’s ringmaster coat clad waist. Tim slings his arm over their shoulders, they both seen entranced in each other for a second.

Jon and Martin seem to have switched places, their heights switched, Jon stretched taller and Martin shorter now, “Of course you do.”

Sasha grins, holding her hand out for the two spiral avatars to grab, they giggle as the sharp hands almost cut right through their arm like hot butter, “Whoops! Good thing we have extras.”

“Sorry Sasha, Ringmaster of The Circus.” Jon replies, and the colors that seperate him and Martin seem to blend, extra eyes glitching here and there, a neon fog covered their feet. 

Tim leans over and takes the detached part of their arm, kissing the clean slice, “Well a kiss wont fix this, let me get you a new one darling. And must you say our titles? It’s a mouthful.”

“I do Tim, Tamer of the Explosion.” Jon replies, his smirk seemed to curl like flipping pages. 

“He’s so cute isn’t he?” Martin says, a little heart materializing over his head before it melts and spills blood onto the floor. Jon refutes what Martin says, but he does place a kiss on his forehead, leaving a blue-green-yellow mark in the shape of lips.

Sasha snorts, “Lovebirds are worse than us. He’s a bastard.”

Tim comes back, with an arm for Sasha, tenderly placing it back on her torso, “We could be worse if you’d like!”

Martin and Jon follow the two of them as they dance their way to the main tent of the circus, wax figures moving if you look away for too long. Sasha steals a hat from on of them, adjusting their fishnet tights and spinning around as Tim flourishes, gesturing at the seats they had saved for their friends. 

They sit in the same chair, seemingly in each other’s lap but changing who sat on who every second. 

Tim and Sasha left those two to their own devices, crawling into their outfits like second skins, and- well they practically were. Sasha tipped her hat to Tim, “After you kind sir.”

“Why don’t mind if I do darling!” Tim sashayed to Sasha, as they both took turns twirling to the tightrope. There were more guests than their long time spiral taken friends, humans, not knowing they are about to never walk out. They smile at each other before kissing on final time before they had to fix their makeup. 

Sasha grins, “You ready?”

“As always!” Tim grins back.

They part, one to each side of the platforms, on each side of the tightrope. They bow to the audience as the spotlight shines on them. Jon and Martin are clapping louder than the others, their colors blending even more with pride for their friends. Sasha and Tim meet eyes across their platforms, and start their dance. 

They cartwheel and do dangerous stunts on the tightrope, backs twisting, arms bending wrong and they meet in the middle. They twist around each other, hearing the audience gasp at their actions. Then they kiss once, before slipping off the netless tightrope, the worried yells of their audience, and the excited shouts of their friends made them excited. They crashed to ground, limbs going everywhere.

Wax mannequins walk to them, and people scramble to leave as the things that were not human remade themselves. Tim put the final touch, putting Sasha’s head back on their body. 

“Beautiful job today.”

“Same to you, Mr. Stoker.”

“Of course Mx. James.”

“Wonderful show you two!” Martin says, his voice like crackling static in a lofi song. 

“Aw thank you both!” They bow holding each others hands, and tipping their hats.


End file.
